High School DxD: Raynare Challenges
by Terrence Noran
Summary: These are certain stories taken from random chapters of certain Raynare Fanfictions. I had these ideas a long time ago, yet I couldn't write them due to the many fanfics and/or things I have to do. What I'll do is let any of you authors take these ideas and mold them into your story. It can be any kind of rating/pairing, your decision. Message me if you want to adopt the ideas.
1. Who Are You?

High School DxD: Raynare Challenges

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Who Are You?

Darkness.

Yes, that was what she felt.

How did she get here?

 _"She's still alive."_

Alive. Huh? Who said that?

 _"She couldn't have...how did she ever survive that fall?"_

Fall? Who fell?

 _"SHE SHOULD'VE BEEN DEAD! SHE KILLED ASIA! SHE KILLED ME! SHE TOYED WITH ME!"_

What? Who is this ' **SHE** '? This might some woman who wronged him...or a...murderer of some sort. But who are they talking about? She wanted to know.

 _"It's okay, Issei. She's alive now, and so are you."_

She wants to know who _they_ are talking about? Those voices...seem to know. She tried opening her mouth...but found it really hard. Still, she struggled to say until...

Who are you talking about?

 _"Who...you...talk...abo...?"_

 _"She's talking!"_

 _"Wake her up. We need to know what is she talking about?"_

Light. There's light! She reached for it, hoping to see if she find out about it. As she neared closer, the light turned red. She grabbed the light as it shone through the darkness.

She woke up to the sight of the ceiling. She looked to see the origins of those voices: A red-haired girl wearing some sort of school uniform, and a brown-haired boy, wearing a red shirt. The girl stared at her curiously while the boy looked enraged. She wanted answers, and took a breath...to form her first words.

"Where am I?"

"We are at the Occult Research Club in Kuoh Academy, Fallen Angel Raynare.", the redhead said.

Academy? Like...a school. That explains the uniform on her, but what was most strange is that she said ' **FALLEN ANGEL** ' and a name, **RAYNARE**.

The boy shouted, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?! I WANT TO EXACT MY REVENGE FOR WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!"

Yesterday? What happened yesterday? What happened? She wanted to ask.

"Who are you talking to? What happened?"

"Do _not_ play games with us. Tell us everything.", the redhead again interrogated.

What? What is going on?

"How did you fall?"

Fall? Did she fall? Was she the one they were talking about? If so, then...

"I...want to know something."

"Yes, you may ask."

"Who...are you...people?"

The redhead's eyes widened when she said that. What was she supposed to be surprised at? She needed to ask more...

"Who am I?"

The boy's eyes were widened too. Just what happened.

 _ **"Can you...tell me who this Raynare person is?"**_


	2. The Creation

High School DxD: Raynare Challenges

 **By: Terrence Noran**

The Creation

"It is nice to finally meet you, Red Dragon Emperor."

"Trihexa!"

"Yes, they have called me that...yet, my name seems to be forgotten. I do not know what to call myself.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have created many of myself...each with different identities. Each of...several factions. My recent ones were a Devil, a Human, and a...Fallen Angel.

"Creations?"

"Yes, they have died, but their memories returned to their creator, ME."

"What are you talking about?"

I wanted to create someone different from my looks...yet, it failed. She proved to be quite arrogant...so I let her die. That was the Devil I created: Katarea."

"The Old Maou Leviathan?!"

"Yes, the second one I created lived a peaceful life...until she married someone of supernatural origin. She had a daughter, an abomination to ALL of us. So, I had her killed. The Human I created: Shuri.

"Akeno-chan's mother?!"

"The third I created had my appearance and she was nothing but a puppet to be controlled by me. Yet, she rebelled and tried to free herself from my strings. She saw a glimpse into the future, and set the events in motion. It started with you, Issei."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Simple. Her memory of you was the most frequent one. Her regret, her guilt, her sadness, and her love. She killed you to set these events that led you here, to stop me. She knew of her demise, so she set more dangers to her own life...to make sure all of her futures end in an early death. The creation that rebelled against her creator was someone you knew quite well."

 _Will you die for me, Issei-kun?_

 ** _"That was the Fallen Angel I created: Raynare."_**


	3. The Rematch

High School DxD: Raynare Challenges

 **By: Terrence Noran**

The Rematch

"Damn, how do we beat him?", Issei said.

"If you want to beat me, beat my Golden Knight.", Sairaorg replied.

.

.

.

.

Issei landed a punch on the armor, causing the knight to stagger back. However, the knight retaliated with a bright beam that hits the Scale Mail, knocking the Red Dragon Emperor to the ground. The knight stares at Issei...then speaks.

 **"Get up."**

The voice sounded feminine...for some reason.

.

.

.

.

Issei finally landed a blow that not only cracked the knight's armor, but pushed it back and went through a wall.

"Hah...hah...hah..", he panted. "Now, its you and me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that...my Knight still hasn't been retired yet." Sairaorg stood there in confidence, as if knowing what will happen next. "It's time that you knew her identity."

"What?"

A golden blur hit Issei, sending him to the ground.

"I waited so long for this day...Issei."

.

.

.

.

"Raynare, how?!"

"My feathers...were still around. A Knight piece was enough to revive me from my...you know. I was given this Sacred Gear, Regulus Nemea, by my King. I trained until I reached untold limits beyond of your actions...but, there's only one obstacle left: YOU. If I beat you, then I have no longer any ties to my _**wretched**_ former life. Now, Issei..."

 ** _"...Let's finish what happened that day."_**


	4. A New Me

High School DxD: Raynare Challenges

 **By: Terrence Noran**

A New Me

Step. step. step.

"Woah, who is she?"

"She's beautiful..."

"Hey, check her sizes!"

"On it! OH MY GOD! HER MEASUREMENTS RIVAL THAT OF THE TWO GREAT ONEE-SAMAS! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!"

The girl opened the door to her new classroom.

"Class, we have a new student here today."

"Anot-woah! Look at her!"

The girl wore the Kuoh Academy female school uniform; she had long black hair that was braided and hung on her left side, her bangs resting at the middle of her forehead; she wore purple glasses that match her eyes; she had thigh-length socks, and black ankle boots. She spoke.

"Good morning, everyone."

As soon as she said that, almost all of the class erupted in joy.

"QUIET, YOU BRATS!", the teacher yelled. "I'm sorry for their behavior."

"It's okay, at I know I can fit in.", she said cutely. "Oh, I want to sit over there..."

"You mean, near Argento, right?"

"Yes, Teacher-san."

"Ah, I forgot. Introduce yourself."

"Okay." She turned to face the class. "Hello, please take care of me. My name is..."

 ** _"...Yumi Amane."_**


	5. Sacrifice

High School DxD: Raynare Challenges

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Sacrifice

"Asia! Asia!"

"Issei-san! Over here!"

"Asia, I'm so glad you are safe. How did you escape?"

I don't...know, really. After I died, I felt something warm touch me. When I woke up, I was on Raynare-sama's lap...Twilight Healing was with me. She said that she will follow me after taking a rest."

"Asia, where is she?!"

"Kalawarner-sama? Mittelt-sama?"

"No...no no no! Tell us where..now!"

"D-down there. But she said she was taking a rest."

 **Later**

"Raynare, Raynare, WAKE UP!"

"W-what happened?"

"It's...IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT, ISSEI!"

"What did I do?"

"Twilight Healing's Balance Breaker..."

"Balance what?"

"Raynare knew the Balance Breaker for it...because she thought you were dead. She wanted to revive you, but when she found you were alive too late...she...she..."

"Explain, Fallen. What did she do?"

"When Twilight Healing goes into Balance Breaker, the user has the ability to resurrect anyone from the dead, if they have pure intentions. But, there's a drawback...and it has to do with the user. If the user is the original host, it will drain their energy, making them tired...but if they aren't the host and just stole the gear..."

 _ **"...it will drain their life force to revive the one they love."**_


	6. Dream

High School DxD: Raynare Challenges

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Dream

"Issei-kun~, how's your day?", Yuuma asked. Their class just ended, and she visited him.

"A bit boring, how's yours?", Issei answered. They picked up their bags and headed out of school.

"It's okay...although it'd be better if you were there too."

"Yeah, I got this invitation from Rias..."

"Eh? Gremory-san? No~, you're joking~~."

"No, I wish I was. Although, what would her boobs feel like?"

"Don't worry about hers, worry about mine! You can...touch them if you like...will you?", Yuuma said with a blush.

Issei giggled and tried to touch but she batted it away. "What?"

"Not here~~. Maybe, at home."

.

.

After a while, they were walking down a street when they saw a white-haired girl approach them.

"Buchou wants you tomorrow.", she said before walking away.

"Buchou?", Issei wondered.

"Ah, Gremory-san owns the Occult Research Club...it makes sense that she is called that.", Yuuma explains.

"Wow, cool."

"But, Issei-kun. I don't think I know a lot of supernatural stuff. Besides, I don't know if you know that kind of stuff."

"Eh, who cares about that?"

"EH~~~! Are you there only for Gremory-san's breasts?!"

"Well, to be honest, yeah."

"Mou~~~~, I~seei-kun. If you're joining because of that, then I'm joining too."

"WHAT?!"

"I want to keep you in line..." _'...and away from touching those hussies.'_

"I'm pretty sure I'll be keeping in line..."

"No! I'm joining and that's final...you hear me?!"

"Geez, you such a tsundere."

"Wait, what?! No, why would you say such a thing like that?! Mou~~..."

"Alright..."

"Let's go home, Issei-kun~~." Yuuma went and held his hand as they went home together.

 **.**

 **.**

"How long has she been here?", Issei asked.

 _"She appeared here six months ago...lonely and confused. She dreamt of her future...then she changed it. She started to conjure a fantasy world where she believes is reality...and so, she has been in there, a prisoner of her own world."_

"How do we get her out?"

 _"You have to venture in there and convince her to escape her dream. If you fail to succeed, she will die dreaming...allowing the dream to be reality."_

Issei, with a look of determination, walked up to the unconscious body of his first girlfriend, and said,

 _ **"I will bring you back home, Raynare."**_


	7. Author's Note: Similarity and Difference

High School DxD: Raynare Challenges

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Author's Note: Similarity and Difference

I'd like to talk about the two "chapters" known as _**"The Rematch"**_ and _**"A New Me"**_. In my original idea, the reasons for the two are slightly similar but have a difference to them. Originally, they were supposed to be one story. But then, I got this sort of idea to separate the two into, well, two. Here's why:

 _ **The Rematch**_ happened when Raynare was already dead, then was revived as Sairaorg's knight. When she was told that she's a devil, she was kinda relieved that she was given a second chance. But, she started to feel remorse for her actions back at the church...instead of going to Kuoh and apologize to Issei and Asia, she cursed her former life as a Fallen Angel. She blamed her Fallen Angel side for getting herself killed, and losing her comrades in the process. When she heard that Sairaorg was gonna be having a Sacred Gear, she begged her king to give it to her, in order to become stronger. Her actual reason was simply to erase everything that was connecting her to her former life...but most importantly, she wanted to be known as Raynare the Devil. That's why she wanted to gight Issei because she believed he was one of the causes for her downfall, even though she originally did not want to fight him when she became a Devil. Yeah, she reached Akeno-level hatred at that point, actually beyond that. It's to the point that she needs to be hit and beat the shit out of in order to realize that she doesn't need to hate herself and what or who she was, but forgive others...and possibly apologize to those she probably affected. The golden armor is not her Balance Breaker, it's armor meant to hide her true power, and her identity to others. Without summoning her Balance Breaker, she can go toe-to-toe with Issei in his Scale Mail; the problem is that she has constantly used it to the point where if she would stop using it, she would cough up blood, and go into a mini-coma.

 _ **A New Me**_ is when Raynare escaped after being uppercutted by Issei during the church incident. After that, she has been wandering around and got into a hospital. Of course, she got in as Yuuma Amano. There, she met a young girl who was suffering from a terminal illness. And do you know what was her name? It was...Yumi Amane. "Yuuma" befriended Yumi and over time, grew very close to one another. When she recovered from her injuries, she kept visiting Yumi, and talked about certain things. However, when Yumi asked what Heaven looked like, Raynare hesitated then tried her best to describe it from her time before she fell. When Yumi was nearing death, Raynare revealed her true self to her, but lied, saying she was her guardian angel. Yumi was at first happy then she asked her if she could take her there. Raynare lied...because she couldn't bear to tell her the truth about the fact that she couldn't do it. When Yumi died, she felt an enormous amount of guilt and despair that she couldn't save someone she cherished and watched her die. So, she took on her name, and changed her look slightly, before going back to Kuoh to enroll as well, _Yumi Amane_. This version of Raynare wanted to live as a normal girl, and strongly refused to involve herself in anything related to the supernatural. She does blame herself on what happened, and it is a driving force to why she wants to live "normally", if you could call it that. This was my response to the first Raynare fanfic I've read: _**A DxD What If?.**_ There was a plot hole in the eighth chapter where Raynare's foster parents where killed by thugs, you know, human thugs. And she felt guilt for not being able to save them, which is cool, but you know, as one other commenter explained, "THEY HAVE **NOTHING** TO DO WITH HER". They're human, she's not...I'm sure she could deal with that, no problem. In mine, she had to witness someone dying in front of her...and she couldn't do **ANYTHING** about it. Her situation of being kicked out of the Grigori, possibly being hunted down by Devils and Angels, and the fact that she might be discovered by Rias and/or Sona added to the factor of why she can't do anything.

Also, along with these challenges, there's another thing I want to add: You have to make Raynare a main character...not harem main character, THE main character of these stories. Issei, if you want to add her in his harem, which I approve of that , will be a side character or a supporting one.

So yeah, I will be explaining my original stories in later points...and, I'll still add more ideas. It's just I'm very busy with my life that I can't spew these ideas on this site. But don't worry, they will be updated soon.


	8. Identity of the Beast

High School DxD: Raynare Challenges

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Identity of the Beast

"We finally managed to capture the monster.", said Rias, standing over a beast of some sort. It looked to be a hybrid of a werewolf and something else...because it also had wings for some reason. Its fur was jet black but tints of purple here and there. What hung around its neck looked to be a pink bracelet of sorts, but it was slightly bloody.

"Buchou." Issei walked towards the unconscious beast.

"Issei?"

"That's...the one around its neck...it's the same one I gave to _**her**_. Why does it have it?"

"I'm curious as well. Perhaps, it got drawn to it...maybe it looked valuable to it. We will send it to the Underworld...we'll know what _it_ is."

 **"Iss...ei.",** a feminine growl emanated from it.

"It t-talks?", Rias wondered. "But, how does it know your name?"

"I-I-I D-don't KNOW! I never met it before!"

"Then, how did it know your name?"

"I-"

 **"As...ia."**

"Her too?!", Rias said, surprised.

 **"I...I'm s...sorr...sorry. I do...don't want...t-to hurt...you anymore."** Its eyes opened, revealing its/her purple irises, and looked at Issei. It slowly reached its hand towards him, while its form shrank little by little. **"P-please...for...forgive...me."** Its form shrank, revealing fair skin and skimpy BDSM clothing as its wings folded in its back. Its face forming a familiar look. A look that shocked not only Rias and her peerage, but more importantly Issei and Asia.

"T-that's impossible. R-raynare...", Issei stuttered in shock.

"Raynare-sama...", Asia said.

Raynare's beast-like hand returned to her normal hand as it touched his hand. **"I...I...I...** I.."

"So, she was the beast...", Rias concluded.

"I-Issei...please..."

 ** _"...Please...k-kill me."_**


	9. Sisters

High School DxD: Raynare Challenges

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Sisters

"Fallen Angel Raynare, any last words?", asked Rias.

"Yeah...if...if you ever find my father, please tell him that I love him e-even though he doesn't know I exist, and that I...I wish that I could've changed what I did.", Raynare said in a regretful tone.

"Very well. Tell me his name."

"Barakiel."

Akeno's eyes widened along with Rias', although for the latter it was more of curiosity. The former, however, was shocked that her bastard of a father had another spawn, like herself. She walked closer, hoping to see that Fallen Angel witch wasn't bluffing.

"Repeat that for me, Fallen. Who's your father?"

"His name is Barakiel, my mother told me so."

"And, what was your mother?"

"..."

Akeno grabbed Raynare's neck with one hand, and brought up her other hand, flickering with electricity. Everyone, including Rias, we're shocked at her violent reaction...but chose not to do anything.

"Tell me. What kind of person was your mother?", Akeno asked in a barely restrained rage.

"I don't...know...what are you...talking about?"

"Let me clarify: Is she a Fallen like you? A Devil perhaps? An Angel? Or a...a..."

"Hu...man."

"What?! I can't~ he~~ar you~~. Speak the fuck louder."

"Akeno, let her go.", Rias said.

"I'll let her go after she tells me everything. So stay out of my way!", Akeno shouted angrily.

"And, you won't get it if you kill her!"

"Are you defending her? We're devils. We are not supposed to give ten shits about them."

"Neither do I. But, as a king, my subordinates are _my_ responsibility. If any one of you guys were to stray from my command because of your petty issues, then I will be useless as your leader."

" _You_ say that as if it is all about _you_." She looked to Raynare, who was still choking. "Fine. But, I'm not sticking around with someone like her. I refuse to accept my relation to her." She turned and walked away.

Rias motioned to the others. "Go after her." When they are about to leave, she calls out, "Issei, stay." She then turns to the Fallen in front of her, who was gasping and coughing. She asked, "Repeat your answer, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"Sh-"

"Make sure you do not lie to me. I am more merciful than Akeno, but I will not tolerate deception. One wrong answer, and you will die. Do you understand?"

The fallen angel nodded as a response.

"Good."

"She was a nun that was excommunicated after she fell in love with my father. Unfortunately, he wasn't there for very long, and so he left on a mission for many years. However, what he did not know was that she was pregnant with me, and she gave birth to me while patiently waiting for him. She...died when I was five."

"What was her name?"

"Natale Savona."

"That name...it's familiar."

"She was one of the previous hosts of Twilight Healing. The original Holy Maiden."

"That's why you knew about it."

"Yes...she never broadcasts her Sacred Gear, and only heals because she wanted to help others."

"And you say that Barakiel, one of the cadre-level fallen angels in the Grigori and the wielder of Holy Lightning, is your father?"

"Yes. M-may I ask why?"

"You know of my queen, Akeno Himejima, right?"

"Yes."

"She is like you, a daughter of a Fallen Angel and a human. Her father's name is...Barakiel."

Raynare's eyes widened in realization, as did Issei's as well.

 ** _She is your sister, Raynare._**


	10. Farewell Confession

High School DxD: Raynare Challenges

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Farewell Confession

She watched him sleep as she sat down beside him. She looked down, thinking about what she will do when she finally made her decision. This was the only way...and she knew what the consequences were. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Issei, I just...wanted to tell you...I'm sorry. I know that it's too late for me to say that, considering it already happened and I can't change it. The truth is, I truly deserved it. I deserve what happened when I killed Asia. You would probably tell me that it's okay and she's alive...or something about the past and, we should forgive and forget...something like that.

I know what's been happening to you. You're afraid to tell her because she might play you like I once did. But, what you don't know is that...I..I...I feel the same way."

Tears started to fall. "I wanted to tell you something, Issei. I want to tell you after all this time that I...I...I." She hesitated a bit, wiping her tears. "I love you. This is not a lie. I love you just as much as they love you... OR even you love Gremory. But, it's because I love you...that I can't be with you. I can't stay with you. My presence would cause you more pain...and, that you would never be able to confess your feelings just as I couldn't with you.

I cannot confess back then...because I was afraid that you would hate me. That what we tried to change wouldn't mean anything." She took another deep breath. "There is something you need to know. I know you won't hear me say it...but I know Ddraig would tell you anyway.

I'm...leaving the ORC. I have Gremory's full approval on this so you can't force me to come back. I'll be leaving in a week...but you don't need to worry. I'm not leaving Kuoh or anything...I'm just giving you some distance. I probably won't stay with either you or Asia for a long time, especially if I'll be busy when I leave. Speaking of Asia, I didn't exactly tell her about this. I might tell her about what I did but only you and Gremory you will know why I did what I did."

She then kissed his forehead before standing up and opening the door. "Please don't take this hard. It is my decision to leave so I hope that you will be mature about this...and let me go. I have to go now...and Ddraig, please tell him everything you heard from me. I know you're awake."

[You have my word, Fallen Angel.]

"Thank you...and oh, Issei..." She took a small picture out of her pocket and went over to his bed and, placed it underneath his pillow. She kissed him once more, this time on the lips, and then said, "Good night, Issei."

 ** _"I love you."_**


	11. Author's Note: Case of Mistaken Identity

High School DxD: Raynare Challenges

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Author's Note: A Case of Mistaken Identity

This is about the challenge known as "Sisters", where Raynare is Akeno's long lost unwanted older sister that she never knew. As you see from the title, this one is not what is in the story but rather, the reason why I made this challenge.

A long while ago, when I started watching High School DxD again after dropping it after Episode 5 (Raynare's Death), I made a slight mistake when I confused Akeno for the deceased fallen angel. Well, that was in one of the moments where her hair was down and trying to seduce Issei. But, after Seasons 1 & 2, I could tell the differences between the two. (Hair and Boob Size mainly)

One of the things I found weird was the fact that they both have the same eye color (violet), just like Barakiel/Baraqiel (whatever you want it to be pronounced), who also has violet eyes. Although, the only difference was that Raynare's eyes were slightly darker than Akeno's.

But enough about that, what is this really about? Well, as very much explained from the "chapter", Raynare and Akeno find out that they are siblings, much to the latter's disapproval and the former's shock. Both are half-human but with some differences:

● Akeno inherited her father's Holy Lightning while Raynare did not. Instead, she inherited her mother's compatibility with Twilight Healing, making her the perfect alternative host should Asia die. Raynare also has the highest potential to learn any lightning-based magic except her father's ability.

● Akeno possesses one wing from her fallen angel side while Raynare inherited the full side of her father.

● Raynare has a masochistic side during sex while her sister is both a masochist and a sadist...anywhere.

● While Akeno is a good friend towards Asia because she's a fellow devil, Raynare becomes a good friend because she is sympathetic towards the former nun because of her mother's hardships.

●Akeno's mother was killed while Raynare's mother, while waiting for her husband's return, died of depression.

These are some of the differences between the both of them...however, you are allowed to create your own similarities and differences between them.

The story is mostly about how the siblings try to interact with each other, despite one's hatred for her sister's race. They slowly try to connect with each other as they also try to (kinda) earn (competitively) for Issei's heart.

They do get along later on and they both confronted their father. In my original version, Raynare immediately gut punches him, much to the shock of everyone including her sister, for leaving her mother behind (similar to Akeno's) and not knowing of her death. She also explained that she was his daughter, causing the Cadre-level Fallen Angel to faint.

But, what will be yours when one of you takes this on?


	12. Regret

High School DxD: Raynare Challenges

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Regret

 **Bakery**

"Alright, two cakes to be delivered to Kuoh Academy tomorrow!", the baker said in a joyful tone.

"Ah, thank you. But before you deliver it, I would to request something too.", Yuuma said.

"What would it be?"

"Well, I would like for this letter to be placed in the box." She gave the sealed envelope to the baker, who accepted it. He read the front part. "For Someone Special...for your boyfriend, eh?", he said with a grin.

"Well..." She blushed and looked to the side. "...you could say that. But, please keep it a secret!"

"Don't worry. Whatever this one has will be safe with me, just make sure that you and your "special someone" have a good time."

"I will!"

 **Timeskip, Afternoon**

Yuuma (Raynare) was walking down the street with a smile on her face. The disguised fallen angel had a surprise ready for Asia...in exchange for the former nun sparing her when the rest were ready to kill her. She then pulled out her phone to call someone when she noticed a small boy playing in the middle of the road. She walked to him and greeted, "Hello."

"Hi!", the boy excitedly replied.

"You know...it's not very nice to play here. You should play on the sidewalk, where it's safe."

"Aww, but what if I don't want to?"

"If you don't, you could make Onee-san very, very, very sad. You don't want that, do you?", she said with a fake pout, which the boy bought.

"I don't want to see cute Onee-san sad! I want to see her happy."

Yuuma smiled before she widened her eyes in horror, and looked to her right.

"Onee-san, what's wrong?", the boy asked as he tried to look at what she was looking, before she held his face and had him look at her. She looked like she was scared but she smiled, trying to calm the kid down.

"Nothing's wrong...just remembering something bad, that's all."

"My okaa-san would tell me that if someone was remembering something bad, they should have a hug. So, can I give a hug?"

Yuuma smiled before giving the boy a hug, while crying silently. "D-do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Please turn around." The boy did exactly what she said, then she pushed him to the sidewalk. With tears in her eyes, she smiled at him once more before closing her eyes.

 _'I'm sorry, Asia. I guess I won't be coming home...'_

Everything went to white.

 **Nighttime, Sona's Room**

Sona was busy doing her homework when her phone rang. She checked her phone, which is a number she didn't recognize. She answered, "Hello?"

. . .

"Yes, this is the Kuoh Academy Student Council President, Sona Shitori. May I ask who is speaking?"

. . .

"Yes, I do know of her. She is a student in Kuoh Academy, may I ask why?"

. . .

"An accident?! Where?"

. . .

"So, where is she now?"

. . .

"Yes."

. . .

"Yes."

. . .

"I'll be sure to inform the students tomorrow."

. . .

"I know...but I still have to do it."

. . .

"She does have close friends, who I am familiar with."

. . .

"I'll be sure to inform them as well."

. . .

"Thank you."

. . .

"Bye."

She dropped the call and leaned back on her chair, wondering about how she would explain this to _them_.

 _'What a headache this turned out to be.'_

 **Next day, School Auditorium**

The area was buzzing around with students, who are all eager to hear the announcement made by the Student Council President herself. She requested for all students to gather within the auditorium for a special announcement.

"What do you think Kaichou will say when she comes?", Issei asked, curious about this point.

"Probably another school-related event...but I wonder why everyone though.", Kiba replied.

"Listen up, we will resume our hunt for Raynare. We have given her a second chance, but she has run away from us. We will find her, drag her back, and decide her judgement.", Rias said, to which most of them agreed, except for Asia...who was adamant that the fallen angel was an friend, and that she shouldn't be punished for anything.

Sona came up to the podium and said, "May I request complete silence from all of you?" The place became silent mere seconds after saying those words. She cleared her throat, and took a deep breath.

"I am sure that it is rather strange as to why I would call for this assembly to happen, and believe me, I would have never request it if it was not important to announcement. As you all would think that I am here to announce something good, and I truly wish it was, that is not the case today.

I was called yesterday by a police officer due to an accident that occurred the day before. The one involved in the accident was one of our own fellow student. According to the officer, she was struck down by a car after saving a child she just met."

Every student gasped at the news being given, however they don't know which girl was involved in the accident...due to the fact that only three were absent in the school, all of them girls.

"The student involved in the accident...was a member of the ORC and was transferred here two weeks ago."

Asia's eyes widened as she connected the dots. The reason why _she_ didn't visit, and why _she_ never answered any calls that were made to _her_...it was because...

"The name of the student was..."

 _ **"Yuuma Amano."**_


	13. Author's Note: Exception

High School DxD: Raynare Challenges

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Author's Note: Exception

The challenge known as "Regrets" was a story I thought of back when I was still writing about Raynare wanting to be normal in Fallen Redemption, but to this entire challenge...it kinda contradicted my rules for the challenge.

"Regrets" is one of few stories I thought up where Raynare is not the main character but is the focus of the story. The main characters are both Issei and Asia in this one. They will both think about her, reference her, and even talk to her.

This challenge starts when Raynare was spared by Asia, instead of Issei or anyone else. The former nun manages to convince the peerage to let the fallen angel live in exchange for her being in the peerage. What happens is that when Raynare becomes part of the ORC and gets to be Asia's guardian and lives with her along with Issei, she isn't treated well with the other members even though she was very popular among the rest of the students in Kuoh, save for the Student Council.

During Raynare's shopping, she meets a young boy which she also saves by pushing him out of the way from an incoming car. However, she doesn't die...instead, she went into a coma while recovering from her injuries. Where she wakes up in the story is up to you, as in mine, she wakes up after the attack during the peace treaty.

The story revolves around Issei immediately regretting his initial treatment of Raynare after the accident and visits her from time to time to talk to her, and Asia coping with the tragedy. It is a very simple concept, but it is up to you if you want to complicate it.


	14. A False Image

High School DxD: Raynare Challenges

 **By: Terrence Noran**

A False Image

 **Occult Research Club Building**

It was one of the many meetings of the Occult Research Club in the last time. All of its members were all sitting together in their club room. At a first glance, everything looks normal. Still, none of them could really deny that there was a certain tense atmosphere in the room.

Rias had called this meeting, for the same topic that it had nearly always been during the last couple of weeks, which is to discuss their latest information and findings about Khaos Brigade and their possible plans.

They all knew that the interfaction terrorist-organization was a great threat. But with the way she ran things lately, it was nearly as if she was thinking of nothing else anymore. As if she had become obsessed with them...or as if she knew something the others didn't.

She used to talk with Akeno about everything. But now, Rias didn't spend nearly as much time with her Queen as she used to.

On the other side she was talking an awful lot alone with Azazel and with Issei of course, but that was no surprise for anyone. Especially not since Issei finally confessed his feelings to her and then saved her once again. None of her other servants knew what exactly was said in these meetings with Issei and the Fallen Angel leader.

No, there was no point to deny it, Rias had changed. For the most part she was still the same Club president and King they were all used to. But sometimes it was nearly as if there was a wall between them.

Yet none of them could hold it against her after what she had gone through.

They all knew exactly when this change had begun. Right after this _creature_ had attacked Rias, when she had collapsed right in the middle of the Halloween party at their school. They didn't know much about this being, only that it drove its victims insane by showing them their worst fears again and again. How it systematically destroyed their minds... before it in the end sucked their soul out of their bodies.

Issei and the others had managed to stop it. But nobody would come out of this unscathed.

"Is that all, Akeno?", Rias asked her.

"Yes Buchou.", the Queen of her peerage responded.

"Good, then let us call it a day for now," Rias said to the others, smiling in her usual way. She began raising her arms and stretched her body.

"Wait a moment.", she told them, just as Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia and Rossweisse were turning around to leave the room. "I just wanted to say... I know I was kind of difficult with everyone lately. It is just, I am worried. So thank you, all of you, for the patience you have shown me.", she told them and smiled.

"Issei-kun, could you stay here for a minute? I need to talk with you about something."

"Of course... _Ra_ - _ **Rias**_ ," he answered, with a slight hitch in his tone.

Some of them have noticed the short hesitation as he said this. Well, at least Akeno and Koneko did, mostly because they were the ones really paying attention to it. But they knew all too well that Issei was still a bit unused to call her by her name instead of the usual 'Buchou'. So they didn't think much about it.

"Okay.", Akeno replied. But before she left, she bowed down right next to Issei who was still sitting on his chair, "See you later Issei-kun. Hope we have some _fun_ , if you know what I mean.", she whispered seductively into his ear and winked, before she followed the others and left the room.

Issei and their 'Club President' were being left alone by themselves.

"It was _very_ nice of you to say that... ' ** _Buchou_** '.", he stated with clear bitterness in his tone.

"You sound unhappy **_Issei-kun_**. Is it because of... ** _her_** , am I right?", she replied.

"Of course it is...", he started to say, but then fell silent. _'...it always is._ ' He looked down with a pained expression.

"It really isn't my fault for what happened to _**her**_ , you know?" she said nonchalantly. "I had, in the end, agreed to help. Not for **_her_** sake, but yours. We have just come too late to save _**her**_."

"Too late...", he said. "...again. Or, I was simply not strong enough. Like the last time I failed to save someone I care about...and the one before that . How many more times will this happen?"

"I-I am sorry **_Issei-kun_**. I know I...said it before, but...I know how much **_I_** _hurt_ you that time. Often, I had wished I had just listened to you and given it back... _before._ But because of my arrogance, I was far too stubborn and stuck-up to do anything about it."

"Don't worry about it.", he told _**her**_. But his expression showed how much this memory still hurt him. "As I said, I forgive _**you**_."

"I promise you, I will not let anything happen to Asia again.", she said. "I will do everything to protect her."

"Just Asia? And, what about the others?", Issei inquired.

A smile formed on her face...a rather mischievous one, to be precise. Her expression and also her body language had somehow changed since the others had left the room a minute ago. Only Issei will ever be allowed to see her like this. _**Only**_.

"Don't worry, Issei-kun. I won't intentionally lead your little friends to their death or something like that, if that is what you mean.", she stated. "Even if there were some...temptations, so to speak.", she admitted with a smirk.

The color of her eyes suddenly turned from Rias' usual blue irises into a deep violet. A very familiar eye color that Issei knew all too well.

"And, you can also keep the other girls as your mistresses when this deal here is over. I don't have any real problem with that. That means...of course under the condition that, if Azazel-sama should come to his senses and decide to return my feelings, you are willing to share me with him as well.", she reminded him smiling. "Of course they all will certainly not be happy if they find out." she said.

"By the way Issei-kun, do you have it?", she asked him.

"Yeah.", he replied, returning her smile for a short moment and took something out of his pocket and holding it between two fingers...a single black feather.

Now her expression visibly brightened up even more as she saw this.

"Oh Issei-kun, I knew I could count on you." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss. But he froze up in response as she did that, causing her to notice.

"Issei?", she asked, worried.

"It's...nothing, it's just...I can't get used to it." he said. "It's just wrong seeing you like this...seeing you as _**her**_.

"I know.", she replied. "Well, it won't be for much longer it seems.", she stated, looking at the feather.

"You know, you could have also done this by yourself.", he reminded her.

"Of course. But you have to admit, the younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer suddenly showing up at the Grigori Headquarters and on top of that looking through the old room of a Fallen Angel who was killed some time ago, by her hand no less, would look quite suspicious. But with you, considering the history you have with this particular Fallen Angel, it looks less suspicious. Now it seems that I will be myself again very soon."

"I am surprised actually, that nobody had found out so far.", he commented.

"You know, being Rias Gremory is really not that hard.", she responded. "I just have to act even more arrogant than before...and say stuff on a regular basis on how much I ca~re about everyone here. Like I should _care_ about them." she declared sarcastically, while faltering her hands, nearly as if she was praying.

"Stop that.", he growled. "Don't talk about Rias like that ever, not when you are standing here and using her body as if it belongs to you."

"Ah yes, Rias...", she said bitterly, "...who knew I was targeting you, but didn't even lift a finger or say a word to prevent it...and, just simply turned you into a Devil without your consent afterwards. But just three days later, she was suddenly able to start a full scale attack to destroy my entire team and didn't spare a single life, not caring if she would provoke a war or not. But of course only _after_ you were dead, resurrected and under her boot. Rias, who endangered this entire town against Kokabiel, just because she was too arrogant to ask for back-up from the Underworld.

Don't act as if that girl suddenly was a saint, just because she is gone. Because she wasn´t. She was just as full of dirt like me. The only difference is that she was a giant two-faced holier than thou prick about it."

Issei said nothing.

"Rias was the one who had destroyed my body in the first place.", she reminded him. "Tell me, if I hadn't placed my soul into her body, would have that changed for the better? Should I have stayed a bodiless spirit, while _"Rias Gremory"_ had been reduced to nothing but a lifeless doll? Who would have helped? Your team would have possibly been broken up and your peerage absorbed by Rias' father's or her brother's, or some other random high-class devil. Your friends, the Gremory family, they would all be grieving and distracted if they knew that their **_precious_** Rias was dead. You know about the new enemies out there."

He frowned. "Yeah, the monster that Khaos Brigade is planning to awake.", he responded. "That and... _**them**_."

"Issei, I don't want to argue with you.", she said. "Just...don't."

"I know. But, it's just...", he grimaced. "How? How in the world can I be sure that you're not playing me again? Why should I suddenly believe that you truly care about me now, when it was you who killed me in the first place?! That you aren't just using me until you have your body back and then betray me again?!" he suddenly exclaimed. "How can I even believe a single word you say?! Do you even know how often I have closed my eyes, seeing pictures of you killing me?!"

"I-I am sorry Issei-kun. I am so sorry," she said quietly, her grip tightened. She truly did know...she always knew of the consequences of her actions...but who she affected will always be beyond her.

But then her expression hardened. _'No, I won't...I won't let...Never again. I won't lose him.'_

"Issei, what if I simply told you that what you fear is true, that I am truly only using you? No Issei, listen to me.", she said as she saw his expression faltering. "I know more about this new threat than anybody else...and I am an experienced group leader, the only one who's left in your little team. You see, I don't need to pretend to care about you, simply because...you need me. And, I need you. When I say that I care, I do because I mean it.

However, I do admit that I still like playing with you." She came closer and let one of her fingers glide over his face and his upper body. "Because you are just too cute...when you are unsettled.", she said while playfully biting his ear before straddling him.

 **Outside, Close to the building**

Akeno and Koneko were there, floating on a small magic circle which was hanging in the air before them. They had overheard every single word. The two members of the Gremory peerage were now staring at each other with open mouths.

Both of them had been worried, especially since they realized that Rias was actually hiding a part of her presence from all of them.

Of course spying on your King is about the last thing any Devil should do. But they were not only Rias' servants, they were also her friends...and they just could no longer take it, being cut out of the loop like that.

What they got was far more than they ever expected.

"I can't believe it," Akeno whispered.

"H-her? I-in R-Rias?", Koneko stammered. "What do we do?" the younger girl asked her.

"I don't know, Koneko.", she answered. "Believe me, I would like nothing more than to just walk in there and end this charade. But...", She forced herself to think logically despite her own shock and grieve.

 ** _"..What can we really do in this situation?"_**


	15. Demon (pt 1)

High School DxD: Raynare Challenges

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Demon (part 1)

How could this have happened?

Why wasn't she there to save her?

Why was she afraid?

Questions ran through her head as she approached one of the two people who she wanted to redeem herself to. The ex-nun was laying there, recovering from an attack that nearly took her life if it wasn't for _him_. Problem was, she was there too...before them even. She watched it, unable to do anything. Her fear of the two people she had wronged back then still fresh on her mind...and heart.

She stared at her unconscious form, tears almost pouring out. Her hands too frightened to touch her, like it would set her ablaze.

"I'm sorry. I could've done something.", she said quietly.

As she walked away, she heard her speak.

"I-it's...ok-o-okay, R-rayn-are-sa-sama.", the nun spoke, albeit weakly.

The fallen angel came back and replied, "Please rest. I'll just...leave. It's obvious that I don't need to be here."

"P-please...don't. Y-you're...n-no..not a bad...person. You...have done...s-so...much for I-i-ssei-s..an...a...nd...me."

"I did nothing."

"Y-you...have. E-even...tho..ugh...he...wo-won't...adm..it...it, he...would...l-like...to...tha..nk..y-yo...u too. R-ray...nare-sa..ma, I...don-don't want...to...see you...in..any..more p-pain. Y-you suf-ff...ered enough."

The fallen looked to her right hand as she clenched it, remembering everything she did. "I haven't received enough! I need to be punished! I don't care how much or what it will be, so I could earn both of your forgiveness!"

"Then...I...I...I.."

Raynare turned around and looked at Asia once more, who was struggling to say something. She walked to her and leaned in to listen what she had to say.

"..I...for..give...you."

Her eyes widened. She wasn't expecting her to say it. Before she could ask for answers, Asia fell unconscious once more, leaving the stunned the fallen angel to absorb those words that were said to her. She put her right hand to her face, her mind searching for a reason why she would say that when she never earned it.

"You said it...to make me happy, didn't you? You knew that I was hurting myself so both of you could be happy too. Even though you have forgiven me, I never deserved it. I never deserved it. I don't...deserve...it."

Raynare looked at her right hand, which was starting to change again. _'No! I promised to never return into that form again. I am not a monster. I am me. I am no-'_

 **BUT YOU ARE.**

 _'NO! I refuse to become what I don't want to be.'_

 **Don't be a hypocrite. You wanted power, so that man gave you power. Now you don't want it? Liar.**

 _'I didn't know it would lead up to this. To her, to me, to them...that I became a burden.'_

 **Pffft. We both know you could've easily solved this problem if you allowed yourself to become one with this power. But, somehow, your stupid morals got in the way, especially that girl. If I were in control, I would've killed her.**

 _'Don't you dare touch her!'_

 **Really now. You think you could stop me? Um, news flash, I'm you...remember? I am a manifestation of your corruption, not of your complete loss of control...but yourself. What the guy gave us gave birth to me too, well...birth is too strong of a word, more like amplified a certain desire or personality.**

 _'I never said that I could stop you. I can control you. Suppress you. Hide you from anyone so it won't come out.'_

 **How bold. But, what will happen to them? The more you do that, the more they will be in danger because of you. That little girl there is only the start.**

 _'No, I'll protect them. I'll train. I'll use only my power, not_ that _one.'_

 **How? With your puny wings? Face it, your power right now means little compared to the ones you will soon fight. But if you just give in, you could challenge the might of the Underworld...or even surpass Azazel-sama...or protect her. Oh yes, the product of your current suffering: her. You see, they're still investigating the incident...so they won't come after the one who did it. But you. You know who did it. You know that the culprit will strike again. So, what's to say that he'll be targeted next, and you sit there and do nothing?**

 _'I won't...let that happen.'_

 **Then, what will you do?**

 _'I will kill the one who did it...before they get hurt. I don't want to be responsible for another life.'_

 **That's good. Now, what's next?**

 _'Become that thing.'_

 **Good. Do what you have to do.**

Raynare looked at the unconscious nun once more before closing her eyes. "Asia, I'll protect you. I'll protect all of you. But, I do not deserve forgiveness...of any kind. I will do whatever it takes to get the one who hurt you. Even if...even if I become a monster again." Her eyes opened once more, her purple eyes have changed into a deep red color with a slit-like pupil. Her right hand morphed into claws, and markings appeared on her skin.

"Hunting time."


	16. Demon (pt 2)

High School DxD: Raynare Challenges

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Demon (pt 2)

"Let's go home everyone."

"Not so fast." A being dropped down from the sky in front of Rias' peerage. "I won't let that bastard leave." The being was revealed to be Raynare, her body slowly transforming into her demonic form.

"Fallen An-" Rias began to say before she was interrupted by Raynare.

"Shut up! I want that fucker's head. I was the one who hunted him down, his lackeys too."

"Raynare, he already surrendered! There's no need to come after him!", Issei pleaded.

"Surrendered? Issei-kun, he doesn't deserve that. He deserves proper justice-no, an execution! You think some words and a show of resolve would make him think otherwise?! He'll do these things again once he's free of scrutiny, and no one will stop him when his strength far surpasses us. That's why I'm here. I'll solve this problem before it escalates into another.", she said, her power getting worse every second. Her right arm changing to accommodate her rising power.

Her negative emotions are growing steadily, which was making her more powerful, making the peerage, especially Issei more worried. It won't be long before she loses all sense of reason, and become nothing but pure darkness. This is nothing like the time at the abandoned church, where those powers suddenly manifested and was overwhelmed by it. Issei could remember her screaming for help as her body changed into a monster, a sight he never wanted to see. It took a crying Asia to halt the full transformation however, half the church was completely destroyed and most of them were heavily injured after that, save for the nun and her.

This time, she was doing this on purpose. He could see her trying to rein in the power before it completely swallows her. Now, he moved into a cautious stance as he slowly approached his "girlfriend".

"Don't do this, please. Asia will never forgive you if you sought revenge like this."

"She already did...before I became like this. The problem is, I didn't deserve it. She only forgave me because I couldn't ANYTHING to help her. To help you. To help them. I did NOTHING! I don't want to be a burden anymore. I will be the one who will save you, all of you this time."

"I can do this thing fine."

"Don't lie to me. You can't completely control your power. The only difference is, I'm stronger."

"But, you'll lose yourself!"

"All I need to do is end that fucker, then I'll rip out my horn before my mind gets taken over. Now, step aside."

"I can't do that." Issei summoned his Sacred Gear, causing Raynare's mood to worsen. "The fight is over. Please stop."

"So...you're gonna fight me? Fine." She rushed towards Issei so fast that he had no time to react to her and only barely blocked a blow from her. She then took his arm and threw him over her head, making him land on his back. She crouched down, with the markings having covered half of her face,and spoke in a pained tone, "I don't want to hurt you...or them either. Tell them to step aside...or I'll start hurting."

"I...wo-won't let...you.", Issei struggled to reply.'

His response made her angrier, as she had to close her eyes and inhale deeply to control herself. Her time was running out, and she knew it. She had to end this as fast as she can...before it happens again. Knowing that trying to convince him would be useless, she set her sights on Rias. Now, although she does have some negative opinions towards the heiress, she harbored no ill-intent towards her. With the target right behind them, she slowly walked to the redhead.

"Fallen Angel Raynare, stop!"

"Or what? I'm not a part of your peerage. I just...one moment..." She grabbed her right arm and squeezed it tight before forming a small light dagger and stabbed it in her arm. She groaned out in pain before looking back at them. "...before it gets worse." Her arm bled for a few seconds before it healed the wound instantly. Black armor started to appear on her body, covering both her legs and her back.

Rias prepared to use her Power of Destruction. "Stop or I'll use force."

"That depends if that will stop me like last time. Before I lost myself, I recalled you firing that at me, and it worked...somewhat. Granted, I wasn't blocking and the armor prevented me from being vaporized. So, how will it fare now?" Raynare took a step closer, causing the peerage to start attacking her not with the intent to kill her, but to incapacitate her instead.

 _ **[insert fight scene here (feel free to detail it as much as possible)]**_

Raynare was overpowering them, however she still had that sense of control in her, only "lightly" putting them down. She saw her target and began walking to her but saw Rias in her path. "Move, princess."

Rias was conflicted. She didn't want to hurt her, but she had no choice. She fired the Power of Destruction at Raynare, who stared at the red ball of energy heading straight to her. Raynare simply held her hand up and stopped it before it touched her. Her power won't let her die...so it formed armor on her hands and increased her strength, enough to not only stop the red ball but also crush it in front of the Gremory heiress, who was shocked at the fallen angel's display of power and control over it.

Veins started to appear on Raynare's face as horns started to protrude from her head. Her red eyes slowly morphed into a bright yellow, her ears have grown elf-like, and her teeth have become sharper. "Stay out of my...way.", she told Rias with a controlled tone.

Rias knew that she was losing control, but she stood her ground and answered, "I can't do that. This isn't what you want."

"And wha **t do _you_ kn**ow what **I want?!"** Her voice was starting to change too, however it was still being held at bay. "T **ell** me."

"Remember when you joined the ORC, when you said that you wanted to turn over a new leaf? You wanted to redeem yourself, right? Look at yourself and what you're doing! Are you trying to go back on your word?"

" **I haven** 't gone back on my **word, Rias**. I'm just d-d **oing i** t different **ly."**

"Different how, Raynare?", Issei asked as he stood up. "You're killing someone and justifying that you're correct! Isn't that you did to me and Asia?!"

 **"That's...that's d** ifferen **t!"**

"It's not! I understand that you're trying to find a new purpose, but this...this isn't it. You're just doing the same things because it's the only thing you know how. What happened to Asia was terrible and I, too, am angry at that guy for hurting her...but I won't kill him and I won't seek vengeance. Asia won't forgive me if I did, and that's a good enough reason to say.

Raynare, please come back to me. If you do, I promise we'll start over. I don't want to fight, and neither do you. I...didn't want to say these words 'cause I felt I wasn't ready. That I was hurt by what you did before...but now...now I can truly say it, if you will listen."

Issei took a pink armband out of his back pocket and reached out to the morphing fallen angel.

"Raynare, I forgive you."


End file.
